WWE Dream Match: Hulk Hogan vs Stone Cold
by Pudgemounain
Summary: What if the 1980s Hulk Hogan fought the 90s Stone Cold Steve Austin, Who would win find out.


WWE Dream match.

Disclaimer: This match is purely fictional if you try to do these moves in real life you will get hurt so don't try it at home, and the results are based on my opinion and everyone else has different opinions this was just made for entertainment purposes only, I am not good at making WWE matches so don't expect the match of the century. I own nothing.

(All Together by Anthrax starts playing.)

Jim Ross: Good evening (insert name of city, state and or country you want here.) the first match of the Dream World Wrestling Federation is about to start. this is good old J.R with my good friend Jerry the king Lawler, so king how do you feel about tonight's match.

King: Well J.R this will be a great match these 2 two legends both loved by millions of fans will be squaring off to see who is a better wrestler.

J.R: I agree with you king and here comes the first legend.

(Music Stops)

(Real American starts playing)

A man with blond hair and a handle bar mustache wearing red and yellow does a muscular pose and starts walking down the ramp.

Howard Finkle: The following contest is for one fall and it is for bragging rights, making his way to the ring from Venice Beach California Weighing at over 300 pounds Hulk Hogan.

Hogan climbs onto the ring and walks to the middle where he rips off his shirt off and then does the I can't here you pose a couple times.

(Music stops)

Fink: So Mr. Hogan how do you feel about yourself and your opponent?

Hogan: I feel great brother how about all you Hulkamaniacs (Fans start screaming yeah) and as for my opponent well he is no match for Hulkster and his pythons.

Voice: The hell I'm not you has been.

J.R: Who the hell said that?

King: I don't know J.R but he has to be brave or stupid to insult Hulk Hogan.

(Glass Breaks and guitar music starts playing.)

A man with a shaved head and goatee wearing a leather vest that has the words Austin going down on one side, a skull and the numbers 3:16 below the skull on the other comes onto the stage carrying a microphone and walks down the ramp.

Fink: Coming down the aisle from Victoria Texas weighing at 252 pounds Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Austin climbs into the ring goes up to a corner climbs on one rope raised both arms in the air and flips everybody off then does the same to the other corners.

(Music Stops)

Austin: You talk mighty big for yesterday's trash, infact all you fans give me a Hell yeah if you think I can whoop Hogan's ass tonight (Fans scream Hell Yeah) I rest my case.

Hogan: Brother you are the one talking big I fought King Kong Bundy in a steel cage with a bad back and won you on the other hand won a steel cage match against the chairman because some Andre the Giant wannabe threw you out of the cage I had to climb out of the cage myself how do you feel now Texas Garter Snake.

Austin: Well atleast when I fought The Rock at WrestleMania I won you on the other hand lost. Infact I will hurt you worst then what Bundy did to you before WrestleMania infact when I'm done with you Hulkamania run no longer.

Fink gets out of the ring and heads to the backstage while the referee gets in.

(Bell Rings)

The two are pacing and staring at each other when Austin shoves Hogan then Hogan shoves Austin back.

King: What are they doing they are just shoving each other.

JR: I don't know king this is supposed to be a wrestling match.

Both stop the shoving, Hogan punches Austin then he kicks Austin then goes for another kick but Austin grabs Hogan by the ankle and twists Hogan's foot, Hogan screams in pain. Hogan falls to the ground, and then Austin stomps on Hogan's chest, he runs to the ropes and uses it as a slingshot where he moves his elbows up and down and drops his elbow but Hogan dodges it in the last second.

JR: Good god that was close.

Hogan gets up and Irish whips Austin into the turn buckle where he punches Austin in the head a couple of times.

JR: Good god almighty is he.

King: Yes I do see it JR the rattlesnake is bleeding.

Austin gets up and is about to punch Hogan when Hogan grapples him and gave him a suplex to the middle of the ring, with Austin laying down facing up Hogan does the I can't here you pose.

King: Oh boy he is about to do the famous Atomic leg drop on Austin.

Hogan runs back to the rope and sling shots his way to Austin and jumps over Austin to the other rope and does the same thing but when he does it to the first side again he jumps but instead of jumping over he does a sitting pose and was about to land on Austin but Austin moves out of the way which causes Hogan to land on the mat hurting his ass.

JR: Austin dodges the atomic leg drop.

Austin then punches Hogan a couple of times and he grapples Hogan bashing his knee to Hogan's head, then he Irish whips Hogan onto the far side ropes where he is sling shot towards Austin and Austin leaps onto Hogan knocking them both down.

JR: The Lou Thez… no wait.

Hogan grabs Austin's arm and starts hitting Austin with his own arm.

King: Looks like they're playing a game of why are you hitting yourself.

Hogan pushes Austin off and pins him.

Ref starts to count 1…2…

JR: his shoulders are up.

They both get up Austin stares at Hogan then he gives Hogan the double finger which then he kicks Hogan in the gut wraps his arms around Hogan's neck turns around and pushes Hogan down to the ground.

King: You see that Austin gave Hogan the stunner.

JR: And apparently he is taunting Hogan.

Austin gets to his hands and knees staring at Hogan he acts like a mad dog then giving another double finger to Hogan then he pins.

Ref counts 1…2…3!

(Austin's theme starts playing)

Fink: Here is your winner Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Austin grabs a mic.

Austin: Well Hogan 3:16 says I am mortal after all while Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your ass!

JR: There you have it folks what a great match this is JR and King signing off.

Well here is my WWE Dream match this was 80s Hogan vs. 90s Austin but because it is a dream match they stay young forever.

I am not good at making wrestling matches but hey I don't see other fanfics about this match.

Once again I own nothing.


End file.
